Heart
If a Residential has two or more Clones inside it, you will get a random chance to activate the heart mode on it. After you fill the heart meter at the top of the screen (11 hearts before bonuses), you'll receive a surprise! Red hearts will randomly appear above residential lots during gameplay. The appearance of a heart is accompanied by a romantic melody when the sound is turned on. Also, the gray, or unactivated, hearts in the bar at the top of the screen will flash when a heart appears. Tapping on the heart bar when it is flashing will cause the view to shift to whichever residential lot a heart is above. Only one heart appears at a time. The number of hearts required can be reduced permanently through purchases at the Research Lab. Before the 1.3 update the Hearts bar could be instantly filled by the button in the Gene Pool building but has since changed to the Animal Shelter. Using the Animal Shelter will fill the remainder of your bar with red hearts, and deliver a surprise. It can be done once per day. Activating Hearts To help with collection, the row of hearts at the top of the screen will pulse, accompanied by a single chime, to signify that a new heart is available for harvest. Clicking on the row of hearts will center your view on the building with the heart in it. To activate a heart, tap the residential lot it is floating above. Then, press and hold on the heart-shaped button until the heart that appears in the middle of the screen has reached its full size. Text will flash across the heart once it is fully activated. Once activated, the heart will be added to the bar near the top of the screen. Golden Hearts If the couple that is in a house would successfully make an offspring, and they are in the same order as they would be listed on that offspring's info page, then they'll make a golden heart. For example, If you had a cheerleader in the left room and an athlete in the right room, then they would not create a golden heart. But, if you switch the order, then they will. This is because the footballer profession states "Athelte + Cheerleader" on its information page. Golden hearts are converted to red hearts whenever the app is closed. It isn't completely clear what purpose the golden hearts serve, but they will generally give better rewards. One person has reported that 3 or more golden hearts ensures an animal reward, and another user reported that getting 5-6 golden hearts minimum will always an animal that the player has not seen before (if there are any missing from the collection). Previously it was believed that the golden hearts would ensure higher tier animals, but after extensive testing, this appears to be incorrect. Heart Rewards After all the activated hearts have been filled (denoted by a full bar of red hearts), the player will receive a "surprise" package. The player will then be prompted to "cut" open the package with a swipe fo their finger, which contains the prize Prizes can include: *5,000 - 500,000 coins *+1, +2, +5 utopium *An Animal (of any rarity) Permanent Hearts The Research Lab building gives the option of permanently reducing the number of hearts required for surprises by 1 at an increasing cost of 10 Utopium per upgrade, and can be purchased 7 times. It is not known whether the permanent hearts count as being red, gold (unlikely), or are not used at all at calculating the red/gold percentage. The upgrade costs are as follows: * 10u. = first permanent heart * 20u. = second permanent heart * 30u. = third permanent heart * 40u. = fourth permanent heart * 50u. = fifth permanent heart * 90u. = sixth permanent heart * 120u. = seventh permanent heart Total cost = 360 u. Stockpiled Hearts Every time a heart is harvested, the number of stockpiled hearts is also increased. Completing the heart bar does not change the number of stockpiled hearts. There are three buildings where stockpiled hearts can be spent. When they are spent, they are all spent at once, resetting the total to 0. The buildings that can use stockpiled hearts are: * Chemical Plant - starts an event where trees give double output for a limited time *Carnival - starts an event where your town spirit is increased by 30 (or more) for a limited time *Farm - starts an event where all building multipliers are doubled for a limited time Tactics A good early game tactic is to gather all your residences into a single block, possibly close to a block of trees all viewable without having to move your view, making collection of hearts faster with no scrolling and getting to that maximum 25u daily from trees while collecting every heart asap. Notes Only one heart is available for collection at any one time (I.E multiple houses cannot have hearts at the same time) and the building must have at least 2 residents and therefore buildings with more residents will have hearts appear on them more often than those with fewer. Historical Notes * Before the April 1st update Utopium surprises were either 2 or 5. * The 7th Research Lab upgrade was added with the 1.3 update. That reduces the hearts required to just 4 but at the massive cost of 120u for the 7th purchase. Category:Game Mechanics